The “smart grid” generally refers to electricity delivery systems that use computer-based remote control to manage power delivery. The systems include two-way communication technology and processing that facilitate energy delivery and use measurement. Each device connected to the smart grid may include sensors to collect energy use and network status information, and network transceiver electronics to provide communication between devices.